Alguien como yo
by Jan Yami
Summary: Tras un accidente en casa de los villanos , estos se irán a vivir a la casa de cierto músico que cierto Doctor ama
1. Capitulo 1

Alguien como yo

Capitulo 1: La bomba

Frogg: ¡Que injusto! - pensaba el Doctor Frogg en su laboratorio mientras construía una bomba apestosa – No puedo creer que el mismo Rock Gothlingtone pidiera a Amenaza acompañarlo en su gira! Lo peor es que cuando volvió parecía disfrutarlo tanto! Que rabia! - se mordía las garras de los celos – No solo eso! Voltar hasta hablo con el y Rock le dio atención! Y yo...yo solo me quede con cara de idiota observándolo todo el tiempo ¿Que mas podía hacer? El era una verdadera leyenda de la musica , tan perfecto...tan sexy...WOW! WOW! Un momento Doktor Frogg que piensas!? TU no eres gay! Solo sientes una increíble admiración por el! Además...¿que puede ver una estrella de la musica como el en alguien como yo?...es frustrante

Amenaza: - Toco suavemente la puerta del laboratorio – Frogg , la cena estará lista en 20 minutos

Frogg: ! - El Doctor salio rápidamente de sus pensamientos sin darte cuenta que había activado la bomba – ...Bajare en un momento – suspiro de forma pesada y bajo , dejando la bomba activada y con un detonador que empezaba en 50 y disminuía...30...29...28...

Amenaza: - Servía la cena que eran unas hamburguesas , Voltar peleaba con Apocalipsis por una de las mas grandes , Apocalipsis mordía una punta y Voltar la jalaba de otro extremo – Tranquilos chicos n.n hay para todos – Sirviendo pan y varios condimentos como mayonesa y mostaza.

27...26...25...

Frogg se sentaba sin ganas en la mesa , sin tocar la comida , parecía muy deprimido

Amenaza: -Al notar como se encontraba su amigo se preocupo un poco - ...Frogg – Toco suavemente su hombro - ¿Pasa algo malo?

Frogg: … - Tardo unos segundos en contestar – No es nada , solo estoy cansado , aun hay muchas cosas para hacer

24...23...22...

Voltar: Y espero que termines pronto! Pronto con esa bomba apestosa todos se inclinaran ante mi ya que esta echa con las cosas mas asquerosas del mundo! Así obtendre lo que yo quiera cuando quiera! Wuajajajajaja! - Río malvadamente el pequeño mientras Apocalipsis se comía la hamburguesa – OYE!

21...2O...19...

Frogg: Aun necesita unos ajustes Voltar , el mas mínimo error y esa bomba podría detonar y explotar , este lugar dejaría de ser habitable.

Voltar: Eso no pasara! No te pago para que cometas errores!

Frogg:..Tu no me pagas -_- … -Comienza a comer.

18...17...16...

Amenaza: - Escucha que suena su celular – o.o Oh , me están llamando

Voltar: Desde cuando tienes un celular?! Exijo saberlo!

Amenaza: Rock me lo regalo n.n Somos buenos amigos – Dijo feliz sin notas la mueca de mal humor de Frogg pero si la de Voltar que ya no quiso saber mas.

15...14...13...

Amenaza: - Contesto su celular – Hola? - se emociono – Hola? Rock! ¡Tiempo sin verte! Estamos comiendo ¿Tu que haces? - Rió – Si , me imagino que la vida de un musico es muy pesada , con tantos conciertos , firmas de autógrafos , fiestas...¡Claro que me encantaría de ir de gira contigo! n.n Sera muy divertido!

12...11...10...

Frogg:...-Disimuladamente escuchaba la conversación , que frustración y enojo tenia de que se llevaran tan bien...¿acaso eran celos? , tal vez , pero solo de un fanático , no tiene nada que ver con el amor , no tenia tiempo para el amor...aun así le molestaba.

9...8...7...

Amenaza: Ok , nos veremos , adiós~ - Colgó y volvió a sentarse rápido – Lo siento chicos Rock platicaba conmigo sobre una gira que hará por toda América , y quiere que valla con el

Frogg: Deverias ir , se nota que ustedes se llevan muy bien – Dijo en tono enojado.

Voltar: Yo me niego! - Replico el líder muy molesto ya que jamas le cayo bien Rock

6...5...4...

Amenaza: - Noto el enojo de Frogg - … Frogg...normalmente cuando hablo de Rock te emocionas mucho pero...últimamente cada vez que hablo de el te molestas o me evitas ¿Pasa algo?

Frogg:...Nada...no pasa nada – Dijo con un obvio tono de mentira en su voz y ojos , Amenaza iba a decirle algo pero...

3...2...1...

Amenaza: ? ¿Y ese sonido rápido de reloj? o.o

Voltar: ¿Ah? - Con manchas de mostaza en la cara

Frogg: ? Sonido rápido de reloj?...! OH NO! - Se paro rápidamente y fue corriendo a su laboratorio , pero llego tarde.

0

¡BOOOOM!


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Nuevo Hogar

La bomba al ser explotada dentro de la casa , solo afecto su propia casa , los ciudadanos solo podían sentir un poco de mal olor , pero nada mas.

Por supuesto , Voltar estaba furioso con Frogg , discutían fuera de la casa mientras Amenaza iba con una mascara para respirar dentro de la casa y sacaba todas sus cosas , ya que temporalmente tendrían que mudarse hasta que se fuera el mal olor.

Voltar: No puedo creer que destruyeras otra vez nuestra casa! Solo te pedí una bomba apestosa para conquistar el mundo pero noooo! La activaste por accidente!

Frogg: Por que fue un accidente! Y no me di cuenta ni siquiera que estaba activada por tus escándalos por no querer darle tu inmunda hamburguesa a Apocalipsis!

Voltar: No era inmunda! Era grande y era mía!

Amenaza: - Salia de la casa con 3 cajas y tosiendo se saco la mascara – Son...son las ultimas cosas – Se sentó para recuperar aire – ¿Que haremos ahora?...¡Nos quedamos sin casa! - Lloriqueaba el pelirrojo.

Frogg: Y no tenemos dinero para pagar un lugar para dormir

Amenaza: Noo! Q3Q No quiero dormir en la calle!

Voltar: Silencio! - Dijo irritado de escuchar a sus amigos – Ya se nos ocurrirá algo!

Amenaza:...! Ya se! OwO

Frogg , Voltar y hasta Apocalipsis lo miraban con una ceja levantada

Amenaza: Podemos ir a la casa de Rock! n.n El seguro me dirá que si , si se lo pido.

Al doctor se le erizo la piel , el pensar que podría vivir en casa de su músico favorito lo emocionaba , pero luego le agarraba amargura al pensar que Rock solo le prestaría atención a Amenaza...ni pensarlo iba a ir ahí.

Voltar: Prefiero dormir en la calle que vivir con esa copia de villano! Aun que solo sean unos días mi respuesta sigue siendo no!

Amenaza: Pero Q3Q...Voltar: NO! ¬¬*...Pero tampoco dormiremos en la calle , iremos a pedir un lugar para dormir! Amenaza tu ve con Apocalipsis! Yo y Frogg nos iremos por diferentes caminos! Vámonos ya!

Fueron a diferentes casas , de cualquier estilo , desde las mas ricas hasta las mas pobres , desde las mas grandes a las mas pequeñas , incluso a las que tenían entre una persona viviendo y también a casa con mas de 20 personas , sin embargo el grupo de villanos se habían ganado mala fama en la ciudad.

Ya era tarde y casi anochecía y Voltar comenzaba a tener hambre.

Frogg: ¿Algún otro brillante plan? - Dijo Frogg sarcástico.

Voltar: -_- … - Miro molesto a Amenaza y desvío la mirada - …Llama a ese villano falso – Gruño molesto.

Amenaza: OwO Siii! - Feliz abrazo a Voltar – Gracias Voltar! Gracias! - Salto feliz mientras Frogg los observaba en silencio , realmente esperaba que Rock se negara o que por lo menos solo aceptara a Amenaza en su casa.

Voltar: Ya suéltame! - Dijo molesto soltándose – Solo llámalo!

Amenaza: Ok! n.n – Saca su teléfono y luego ve a sus amigos - … disculpen – Se va lejos , llama a Rock y se ponen a hablar mientras Amenaza reía.

Voltar: - Se molesto por eso – ¿De que crees que hablen tanto?

Frogg: No lo se ni me interesa – Dijo cortante

Voltar: ? - No le presto mucha atención a la actitud rara de su doctor , menos cuando vio que Apocalipsis mordía sus cosas.

Amenaza: - Se acerca rato después a sus amigos – Lo convencí! OwO Podemos ir todos a quedarnos en su casa hasta que la nuestra este limpia!

Tanto Frogg como Voltar se quedaron de piedra , esperaban que Rock dijera que no , y hasta que la casa se limpiara completamente pasarían dos semanas , dos semanas viviendo con Rock...serian una terrible tortura.

Amenaza: Vendrá a buscarnos en su Limusina n.n Es que le dije que tenemos cosas para llevar...

Voltar:...Como lo convenciste? - Pregunto extrañado.

Amenaza: El dijo que yo podía quedarme n.n Pero cuando dijo que ustedes no podían quedarse , yo le dije que no iría de gira con el si no los dejaba nwn dijo instantáneamente que si! :D

Ambos miraban raro a Amenaza pensando que había veces que podía ser malo cuando quería.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: Mi señor , mi amo

Como dijo Amenaza , vino la Limusina , aun que sin Rock , el chofer le explico a los 4 villanos que el señor Rock estaba muy ocupado en ese momento pero que lo verían en la mansión.

Al llegar a la mansión , era perfecta , cuatro pisos , un gran jardín delantero con mucha seguridad , si así se veía por fuera seguramente seria un paraíso desconocido para los villanos de LDSM.

Al entrar se aclararon las dudas , un paraíso desconocido , grandes habitaciones , combinaciones de olores deliciosos , muebles caros , objetos de mucho valor en la casa , Amenaza no parecía muy sorprendido.

Frogg: No debe ser la primera vez que viene aquí – Pensó el doctor algo molesto.

Y en ese momento apareció la estrella de musica , Rock no podía sacarle la vista de encima , no solo por que era su fan , sino por el musico estaba solo en una toalla en la cintura dejando ver todos sus músculos de el pecho y las piernas.

Amenaza: Rock! n.n – Sin importarle que estuviera casi desnudo lo abrazo amigablemente a lo cual el musico correspondió feliz.

Rock: Tiempo sin verte! Recuerda que prometiste hablar conmigo respecto a la gira – Mira a los otros con cara de nada pero con algo de molestia a Voltar – Ustedes tienen suerte de estar aquí , y no estarán gratis , trabajaran aquí.

Voltar: QUE?! ME NIEGO! NO OBLIGARAS A UN GENIO DEL MAL COMO YO A LIMPIAR TUS MUEBLES!

Rock: Oh , si lo aras enano , si es que no quieren que los saque a patadas de aquí – sonrío de forma desafiante a lo que Voltar solo se quedo callado con un ceño fruncido.

Rock: Eso creí , por ahora les diré donde están sus cuartos pero luego les darán sus uniformes para el trabajo

Voltar: ? Uniformes? No usaremos uniformes!

Rock: Quieres que repita lo que pasara si no obedecen?

Voltar – gruño por lo bajo.

Amenaza: Rock no seas malos con ellos , son mis amigos.

Rock: Prometo no ser tan rudo...tal vez – río divertido.

Frogg solo estaba callado , siguiendo al tipo que le decía donde estaría su cuarto , que bueno que tenia una llave para cerrarse por dentro , si no se sentiría amenazado por Apocalipsis en la noche y podría trabajar tranquilo en sus experimentos.

Aun así al poco rato un mayordomo toco , y cuando el doctor lo dejo pasar le dejo una bolsa diciéndole que era su uniforme y se fue , esperaba que no tuvieran que ser tantas horas de trabajo.

Frogg se quedo de piedra al ver que su "uniforme" era un traje de ama de casa femenino! Y a juzgar por el grito de Voltar desde otro cuarto , a el también le toco un uniforme igual. Cualquier hombre se pondría así por tener un traje que ni siquiera parecía apto para trabajar , tenia toda la espalda descubierta y la falda era muy corta , hasta venia con unas bragas incluidas ¡No podía salir usando eso! ¿Por que Rock les daría trajes así? Seguramente era una venganza para Voltar en la que el doctor estaba incluido.

Desde afuera se escucho a Voltar gritándole a Rock que este solo se reía , ya debía tener la ropa puesta...el doctor salio despacio del cuarto ya vestido , todos se quedaron estáticos al verlo , realmente no se veía nada mal con ese cambio de ropa , hasta parecía mujer sacando sus garras mecánicas.

Voltar rompió el silencio cuando se echo a reír señalándolo

Frogg: No deverias reírte considerando que tu estas igual que yo – dijo con un obvio tono de risa

Voltar: !? Como te atreves!? - iba a seguir gritándole si no fuera por que Rock lo cayo tirándole ropa sucia encima.

Rock: Tu cállate y lava la ropa , y tu...- lo miro de arriba a abajo – nada mal – se fue con Amenaza y Apocalipsis dejando a Frogg muy sonrojado , era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra y además se lo decía con un alago! Eso había conseguido levantarle el humor a gran escala.

Voltar: Deja de soñar despierto y ayuda a llevar esto! - se tambaleaba con la ropa golpeándose con algunas cosas.

Frogg: !..Si , ya te ayudo...

Todo el día ambos villanos lavaron ropa , platos y limpiaron muebles , aun que algunos terminaron destruidos y recibieron reproches de Rock que solo se sentaba con Amenaza a charlar por horas y Apocalipsis dormía muy cómodo en un sillón.

El doctor agradeció mucho que se terminara el día , comería algo , se ducharía y luego iría a trabajar en sus experimentos pero...

Rock: Hey tu – el doctor estaba tan distraído que no noto que su musico favorito estaba delante de el , mirándolo con cara de nada o poco interés.

Frogg: ! ...S..si? - Pregunto con muchos nervios.

Rock: Amenaza me contó que eres fan mio ehhh Frogg cierto?

Frogg: Oh por dios! Sabe mi nombre! Rock sabe mi nombre! - Pensaba emocionado.

Rock: Si quieres , puedo regalarte mi ultimo CD con un autógrafo.

Esto debía ser un sueño! El mismo Rock no solo charlaba con el , sino que se ofrecía para regalarle un CD autografiado! Si era un sueño no quería despertar.

Frogg: - Tartamudeaba muy tímido – S..si..si! Claro!

Rock: Bien , creo que tengo uno por aquí...sígueme – caminaba tranquilo a su cuarto mientras que Frogg atrás de el creía estar en el paraíso , entraría al cuarto de su estrella de musica favorita , sin duda si era un sueño , deseaba no despertar nunca.

Tan centrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que apenas entro , Rock cerro la puerta y todo quedo en silencio y todo muy oscuro.

Frogg:...? - Empezó a notar que varias velas se encendían solas , seguro eran de las mecánicas , y se empezó a escuchar una musica muy suave , no no , no , NO , esto sin duda no podía estar pasando , Frogg ni siquiera quería voltear a ver al musico.

Rock: Date la vuelta , déjame mirarte mejor.

Frogg no quería voltear , no quería ver nada , pero lo hizo , muy lentamente , quedo completamente embobado al ver a Rock recostado en una cama que parecía muy cómoda , observándolo con una sonrisa muy lujuriosa y sensual , solo lo había traído para tener sexo , el doctor no sabia que hacer , no quería negarle nada ya que era su fan , ¡PERO NO ERA GAY! ¿Acaso si se negaba iba a obligarlo de todas formas? El podía , además de tener la fuerza , prácticamente le pertenecía el y sus amigos por todo lo que nos había ayudado , podía hacer con nosotros lo que quisiera ¿Pero por que conmigo y no con Amenaza? ¿Acaso ya lo habían echo y se aburrió de el y quería algo nuevo? Sin duda el doctor no sabia que hacer...

Rock: Últimamente te eh observado , mientras trabajabas se te levantaba la falta , si me estas provocando , realmente te funciono – sonríe – eres muy lindo.

Quería decirle que no era así , que no había querido provocarlo , pero las palabras no salían de su boca y solo tartamudeaba , le habían dicho lindo , nadie nunca le había dicho que se veía lindo.

Rock: Ven aquí , las sabanas son muy suaves , puedes sentarte , aun que si prefieres puedes sentarte en mis piernas – río un poco observando el sonrojo y temblor del doctor.

Frogg despacio se sentó pero se sentó a su lado lo que provoco un suspiro de decepción por parte del musico , aun así sintió su brazo agarrar su cintura y acercarlo a el , Frogg no paraba de temblar , por el miedo , los nervios y sin saber que hacer , si apartarlo y salir corriendo y tal vez esperar que no siguiera insistiendo o dejarse llevar aun sabiendo que no estaba interesado de "esa forma" por el musico , o por lo menos eso creía...

Frogg: Enserio eres muy lindo...y sexy – puso su mano en la pierna del doctor – son cómodas las bragas que vinieron con tu traje? - lentamente subía su mano - ¿Me dejaras verlas?

Frogg: ...N...n... - No podía decir nada , disfrutaba estar tan cerca del musico y las caricias que le daba en la pierna eran tan suaves.

Rock: Buen chico , te tratare muy bien – acaricio lentamente su entrepierna.

Frogg: ! No!... - se había corrido con apenas el roce de la mano de Rock.

Rock:... - río divertido – ¿Eres virgen verdad? Y no quieras negarlo.

Frogg sin duda quería morir ahora , solo se había corrido por un roce! Que vergüenza! , el doctor se paro rápidamente con intenciones de salir corriendo pero el musico lo detuvo tomando su mano.

Rock: No te vallas...prometo no reírme ok? Te dije que te trataría bien – Atrajo al doctor hacia el sentándolo en sus piernas y lo beso , el beso fue lento , lleno de lujuria y deseo , Frogg no pudo hacer mas que corresponderlo , no quería que se detuviera ese momento , se sentía demasiado bien , quería que lo tocara mas , mucho mas , ocurrió lo que mas temía , se enamoro de Rock , quería que lo hiciera suyo toda la noche , la excitación era demasiada pero...

Amenaza: Rock? - toco despacio la puerta – ¿Esta todo bien?

Frogg: ! - se quedo de piedra , sin embargo el musico no había dejado de manosearlo , Frogg lo aparto.

Rock: ¿Cual es el problema cariño? - susurro erótico en su oído.

Frogg: - Trataba de no hacer su sonrojo tan evidente – Es Amenaza! Esta fuera! Por favor! Detente! - susurraba suplicante.

Rock:...- Suspiro muy molesto – No creas que te salvaste , cuando menos te lo esperes volveré por ti y te haré mio todas las veces que tu gustes , un recordatorio para que no lo olvides – lo abrazo y mordió su cuello dejándole un chupetón muy visible – para que sepan que eres mio – abrió despacio la puerta a lo que Frogg salio disparado tan rojo como un tomate y se encerró en su habitación.

Amenaza: o.o ? Que le pasa a Frogg? - le pregunto inocente a Rock.

Rock: Le regale algo mio y parece que le gusto mucho – sonreía relamiéndose.

Amenaza: Oh que bien n.n Se nota que tu le gustas mucho.

Mientras tanto el Doctor estaba en su cuarto , dándose una ducha fría y pensando como podía hacer mañana para ocultar el obvio chupetón , luego de darse la ducha fue a dormir , hundido en sus pensamientos de todo lo que había pasado , y el mismo musico lo dijo , que volvería a intentar insinuarse y el doctor sin duda no sabia que iba a hacer. Tanto rato pensó en eso que termino quedándose dormido.

Esto es todo por ahora! :D Les jodí el lemon! :3 Wuajajaja son malvada enserio a.a


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: La confrontación

El doctor deseaba que todo allá sido un sueño , sin embardo todo fue muy real , una prueba muy grande fue que al día siguiente sentía que unas manos fuertes y grandes le daban un rico masaje en la espalda.

Frogg: Mmm – medio dormido – se siente muy rico...

Rock: Gracias cariño.

Frogg:...! - se dio vuelta y se cubrió con una sabana , sospechaba que el musico le había sacado la ropa mientras dormía – C..c..como entraste?!

Rock: Soy el dueño de la casa , tengo millones de copias de las llaves de cada cuarto.

Frogg:...

Rock: Te veías lindo dormido , aun que yo prefiero verte despierto , retorciéndote en la cama y gritando mi nombre – sonrío pervertidamente y se puso sobre el doctor.

Frogg: E..espera! ESPERA!

Rock: Ahora que? - dijo algo molesto.

Frogg:...

Rock: Oh..-río un poco- entiendo , tienes miedo por tu primera vez no?

Frogg:...Si – solo atino a decir eso.

Rock: Mmm bien...te daré tu espacio por ahora...aun que no prometo poder contenerme por mucho tiempo – sonrío y le dio un beso lento.

Frogg: Mmmm!...-Lo abrazo con fuerza , desesperado por sus labios , eran muy exquisitos.

Rock: - Se alejo de repente dejando a Frogg muy confundido - ¿Que? Dijiste que no querías y lo entiendo – sonrío descarado – si vas a bajar para desayunar , ponte tu traje de trabajo , nos vemos cariño – bajo tranquilamente las escaleras con una sonrisa de victoria. Había dejado muy avergonzado y molesto a Frogg , el doctor se prometió que mas tarde se la cobraría.

Cuando Frogg bajo al fin a desayunar vio como Voltar y Apocalipsis peleaban por un pedazo de tocino mientras que Rock hablaba con Amenaza respecto a la gira.

Rock: Pensaba en algo como fuego por todo el escenario mientras tu destruyes las cosas , cosas grandes y bien decoradas...- Le dedico una sonrisa pervertida a Frogg cuando lo vio bajar a lo cual el doctor solo miro a otro lado y se sentó. Agradeció haber encontrado unas vendas para cubrirse y dio la excusa de que se quemo con un encendedor.

Rock: Bien ustedes dos – le dijo a Frogg y Voltar – Quiero la casa impecable hoy , esta noche tendremos una fiesta y los mejores músicos y algunos villanos estarán ahí – Vio como Voltar y Frogg pusieron caras de terror cuando dijo la palabra "algunos villanos" - Mmm tal vez si terminan el trabajo a tiempo , solo tal vez , les deje usar ropa normal y puedan parecer como parte de los invitados...- A velocidad rayo ambos villanos se pusieron a limpiar toda la casa , que vieran a Voltar o Frogg con vestidos de sirvientas...simplemente no lo aceptarían.

Amenaza: Wow! n.n Están emocionados.

Rock: Si , supongo – río divertido y siguió charlando con Amenaza mientras este le servía mas tocino y huevos a Apocalipsis.

Ya siendo casi las 8 de la noche , la casa estaba impecable , sin un rastro de polvo o mugre , ambos villanos estaban sudados y recuperando el aliento acostados en el suelo.

Rock: - Observaba complacido toda la casa – Bien , como veo , cumplieron , pueden usar ropa normal esta noche , pero las que yo les escogí especialmente – sonrío – Dense un baño y arréglense , a las nueve comenzara la fiesta – se fue tranquilamente.

Cada uno fue a su habitación , Frogg ni siquiera miro la ropa , solo fue a darse un baño , aun que escucho los gritos de queja de parte de Voltar desde el baño , cuando termino de bañarse ya casi eran las nueve , devia vestirse , en la cama tenia una camisa blanca de mangas largas y unos pantalones negros ajustados...no quería usar eso , DEFINITIVAMENTE NO QUERIA , pero era eso que andar incomodo por usar una bata de laboratorio mientras todos estaban arreglados , así que decidió ponerse rápidamente la ropa.

Rock: - entro tranquilamente al cuarto – Wow , enserio te queda muy bien aunque...

Frogg: Aunque?...

Rock: - Desabotono dos de los botones de la camisa y le desordeno un poco el pelo – perfección – sonrío a gusto – me dan ganas de quitártelo todo aquí y ahora – lo arrincono contra una pared y lamió su cuello aun que se molesto un poco por las vendas – Quitatelo , deja que todos vean que solo yo puedo tocarte.

Frogg:...-Trago en seco y lo miro - ¿Por que?

Rock: Mmm?

Frogg: Por que me estas haciendo esto?...Las anteriores veces que nos vimos ni siquiera me dirigiste la palabra...apenas ayer sabias mi nombre y esperas que yo me acueste contigo y encima ya me tratas como si fuera de tu propiedad?! No soy esa clase de persona! No importa cuanto me gustes! No quiero hacer esto! Jugar este juego cruel!...-temblaba.

Rock:...-lo beso pero no con lujuria , sino con mucha ternura – también me gustas.

Frogg: ! - El había dicho "no importa cuanto me gustes" , pero lo dijo sin pensar , y ahora Rock le decía que el le gustaba , el doctor no sabia que responder.

Rock: Puedes quedarte con las vendas , pero baja dentro de unos minutos , la fiesta ya empezara – se fue tranquilamente dejando a Frogg muy confundido.

Frogg: Yo...yo de verdad le gusto?...No puedo creerlo! Si le gusto! - Bailaba muy feliz el doctor.

Voltar: ¿Que estas haciendo? - lo miraba confundido el pequeño que tenia puesto un traje de mozo , parecía un pingüino pequeño.

Frogg: ! N..nada , nada de nada – río nervioso.

Voltar: - lo miro de arriba a abajo y río – pareces un entregado.

Frogg: Y tu un pingüino bebe – Ambos villanos se quedaron discutiendo un rato y cuando el reloj dio las 9 , los invitados comenzaron a llegar y ambos decidieron bajar , seria una buena fiesta.

Fin del capitulo 4 :D


End file.
